Algo Personal
by Cuits
Summary: Después de Two FathersOne Son, Scully y Skinner se encuentran en un bar


Walter Skinner le echó coraje y salió del coche inspirando hondo el aire gélido de la noche. Se había tirado media hora agarrando al volante con fuerza debatiéndose entre irse o quedarse y al final su mitad valiente y quizá algo camicace había inclinado la balanza.

En cuando caía el sol Washington se volvía una ciudad fría, pasadas las doce de la noche, era mejor que se apresurase a entrar en el bar si no quería quedarse congelado ahora que por fin se había decidido a salir del vehículo.

Cruzó la carretera y entró.

El establecimiento parecía ser un pub de moda entre los treinteañeros ejecutivos, música no demasiado alta y ambiente jovial en general, no era precisamente lo que había esperado y por primera vez pensó que quizá se había precipitado en sus conclusiones y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a olvidar que aquella noche había estado en cualquier otro sitio distinto a su casa.

-¿Walter?

Justo cuando emprendía la retirada una voz extrañamente familiar le reclamó desde la barra

-Jake

Estaba claro que la estrategia del "esto nunca ha ocurrido" acababa de fallar estrepitosamente y mientras se acercaba a saludar a un par de los que habían sido compañeros de cervezas y partidos cuando estuvo casado oteó el horizonte en busca de una melena pelirroja. Al menos ahora disponía de una mejor cohartada para estar allí que el haberla visto por casualidad a un par de manzanas mientras caminaba por la acera llorando y haberla seguido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully removió con la pajita su segundo mojito y trató de esquivar la mirada de todos los hombres que parecían estar de caza.

Lo último que necesitaba era acabar con resaca en casa de un desconocido, no había salido muy bien con Ed Jerse y no estaba dispuesta a volver a tentar a la suerte por propicia que fuese la situación.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Mulder. Y estúpida ella por dejarse afectar de aquella manera.

Le habían quitado a su hermana, le habían quitado a su hija, tres meses de su vida y la posibilidad de tener más hijos y por si todo eso no era suficiente ahora la Diana Scully le había quitado la confianza de Mulder.

Bien, vale, lo que fuese. Ya había llorado de rabia todas las lágrimas que se había permitido gastar y aquella noche si era necesario se emborracharía para olvidar que había llegado a pensar que entre ella y Mulder hubiese podido haber algo más que los Expedientes X y esa sería su última concesión. Tenía que llegar a la verdad y al parecer tendría que hacerlo sola.

Dio un par de tragos a su combinado e hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajese uno más de lo mismo.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-¿Señor?

Como salido de la nada justo al lado de su mesa se materializó un Walter Skinner en camisa y vaqueros que parecía mirarla con cierto alo de preocupación.

Genial, podían declararlo oficialmente el día de la humillación a Dana Scully.

Evitó la típica pregunta de qué hace usted aquí y se limitó a quitar del taburete de al lado su chaqueta y colocarla sobre su regazo en un gesto que no era una invitación si no más bien una concesión.

-Estaba tomando unas cervezas con unos amigos al otro lado de la barra y la he visto

Skinner tenía más vida social que ella y Mulder estaría tirándose a esa bruja de Diana Fowley en aquellos momentos ¿cuánto iba a tardar en llegar ese mojito.

Asintió con la cabeza para dejar constancia de que le había oído y se colocó el pelo detrás de as orejas. Tampoco era como si tuviese nada que decir.

Quiso pasarse los dedos por los párpados inferiores para borrar los restos de rimel aguado pero se contuvo con tal de no dar más importancia al obvio hecho de que había estado llorando.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Lo dijo con genuina preocupación, con el tipo de preocupación característica de alguien cercano, un familiar, un amigo o quizá un compañero de esos que no te dicen que tus preferencias personales nublan tu juicio profesional

-Claro- sí, claro - ¿Quiere tomarse una copa conmigo?

Porque ese, sin duda alguna, era un síntoma de lo bien que se sentía –redefiniendo el bien a un estado de completa y absoluta mortificación personal y apatía social, por supuesto- así que probó a sonreír y carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la voz intentando no fallar estrepitosamente en ambos intentos.

Skinner por su parte se limitó a escrutarla con los ojos y pedir un whisky al camarero.

-Creí que estaría con Mulder celebrando la vuelta de los Expedientes X

No fue un chiste pero en la mente nublada y algo alcoholizada de Dana Scully todo empezaba a resultar algo gracioso y no pudo contener la carcajada ante la gran ironía. No había podido salvar a Cassandra al igual que no había podido salvar a su hermana o a su hija o a muchos otros antes. No había podido salvar al agente Spender, ni siquiera lo había intentado. "Celebrar" no parecía lo más adecuado y hacer cualquier cosa con Mulder que no fuese discutir ni siquiera parecía viable.

-Quizá Mulder lo esté celebrando

De un modo muy concreto con una persona en concreto. Se sorprendió a sí misma por el sonido amargo de su voz pero no le importó demasiado y dio el segundo trago de su tercer o cuarto combinado.

Skinner se acercó ligeramente y la cogió suavemente de la barbilla obligándola a girar la cabeza y mirarle.

-Le haya hecho lo que le haya hecho estoy seguro de que terminará arrepintiéndose de ello, Dana. No olvide que Mulder es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo

Hacía años que un hombre no la llamaba Dana, que no la moraban con ojos vidriosos como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no recordaba cómo era ser Dana y no Scully, ser una mujer y no una agente federal eternamente entregada a una relación laboral que no parecía llegar a ningún sitió.

Había alcohol, había Dana y había un hombre en vaqueros que la miraba a los ojos y simplemente se abalanzó y le besó en los labios sin importarle las consecuencias más allá de la necesidad de conectar con alguien al que importar. No hubo nada de inocente, nada casto, nada de Scully en aquel beso y cuando tuvo que separarse para no marearse por la falta de aire Walter Skinner seguía mirándola a los ojos.

-Será mejor que la lleve a casa, creo que ya lo ha celebrado bastante

Probablemente la mañana siguiente moriría de un paro cardíaco por mortificación o tendría que suicidarse de pura vergüenza pero mientras la noche se escurría y ella se acurrucaba en el asiento del copiloto inspirando el sutil aroma del after shave de Skinner se sintió en calma.

Volvía a sentirse Dana Scully y no solo un apellido clínico y efectivo abandonado a la deriva, la Dana que creía que había perdido había encontrado su camino de vuelta y todo, absolutamente todo pare ella, era una cuestión personal.

FIN


End file.
